Teenage Mutant Ninja SWITCH
by Double M B
Summary: A kraang device makes the four awesome turtle bros switch bodies. Mikey's Leo, Leo's Mikey, Don's Raph, and Raph's Don and it can only go down hill from here. This could get confusing. Please read!
1. The Switch

**Hello there! I'm back with another story that I hope you'll like! Sorry for any spelling errors (I didn't do good in spelling). I, Double M B, do NOT own teenage mutant ninja turtles or any of the characters ( I'll keep trying though, once I win the lottery).**

**Comment if this gets a little confusing, 'cause it might.**

**Enjoy!**

"What does this do?" Mikey asked Leo, about to touch a Kraang device in Don's lab.

"Mikey, don't touch that." Leo said, annoyed with his youngest brother for making him come with him to Don's lab. Mikey laughed and placed a palm on it.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled, putting a hand on it also. Mikey suddenly screamed, though it sounded like Leo's voice.

"Uh, L-leo?" Mikey stammered, still sounding like Leo.

"Mikey? What happened?" Leo asked with Mikey's voice, his eyes shut.

"You might want to take a look for yourself." Mikey answered. Leo opened his eyes. He saw himself in front of him, but with baby blue eyes.

"Mikey?! What did you do now?!" He demanded from Mikey's voice. He looked down at himself, he had Mikey's belt and nunchucks around his waist.

"Uh, I think we swithed bodies or something." Mikey replied.

"Let's get Don." Leo said, leading Mikey away from the lab.

"I think I heard the scream in here." Don said, leading Raph into his lab. Thay were sparring when they heard Leo scream. Though it wasn't likely that Leo would scream, they were checking it out anyway.

"What's this?" Raph asked, pointing at the Kraang device.

"Don't touch that!" Don yelled, running forward. he grabbed the device and pushed it behind him. Raph laughed and lept forward, always wanting a fight. Then, he touched it too.

Don felt a surge of electricity and suddenly, he felt short. He was looking up at himself, but it was green eyes on a purple mask.

"Don? What just happened?" Raph asked using Don's voice.

"You're me and I'm you. Sweet!" Don said with Raph's voice.

"But that can't be! I can't be you!" Raph yelled, "Now I'm all tall and weak and my teeth feel weird!" Don smiled.

"I haven't had a front tooth since I was eight!" Don said, "And I've never felt so strong!" He said, flexing Raph's muscles.

"Really?!" Raph wined. Don laughed more.

"Man you're short." He pointed out looking up at Raph.

"Yeah yeah, and you're tall. Now can we fix this?" Raph asked.

"First, let's find Leo and Mikey." Don said, leaving the room.

"How do you walk Don?!" Raph asked, stumbling around, "It's like walking on stilts!"

"You get used to it. Now stop wining you baby." Don said. Don grit Don's teeth.

"You wanna fight nerd?!" Raph demanded, yanking Don around to face him. Don smiled.

"Bring it. I'm stronger than you now." Don said, crossing his arms. Raph clenched his fists then released.

"Uhg." he said, pushing by. Don grinned and followed. **(This might get confusing, so stick with me)**

"Leo! There you are!" Don said, running to his blue banded brother.

"Raph?" Leo asked. Don looked at the blue turtle more closely.

"Yeah?" Raph asked, using Don's voice.

"Don?" Mikey asked. Don noticed that Mikey's eyes were a deep blue and Leo's was a light blue.

"Dude, why did Don answer for Raph?" The blue banded turtle asked. Don's eyes widened.

"Mikey?!" Don asked Leo's body.

"Yeah?" Mikey answered with Leo's voice.

"You two switched bodies didn't you?" Don asked Leo and Mikey.

"Mmm Hmm." "Yup." They answered. Leo, the now orange banded turtle, stepped forward.

"Don?" he asked Raph.

"Nope, nerd boy is over there. I'm Raph." Raph answered, "Nice to meet you Mikey." He said, sticking a hand out.

"I'm Leo you ding-dong." Leo said with Mikey's voice.

"I am so confused." Mikey said, holding his head.

"Well we know who Mikey is." Don said.

"Sensai can NOT know about this. Agreed?" Leo said, though not sounding as leadery coming from Mikey's voice and body.

"Agreed." They all answered. As if on cue, Splinter entered the room.

"Time for training." Splinter said, motioning towards the dojo. The four brothers followed.

"Today, you will spar, Leonardo, Raphael, you are one team. Michelangelo, Donatello, you are the other team." Splinter said. The turtles redied themselves for combat. Their sensai called for the fight to begin. Don and Mikey, now the A-team, easily beat Raph and Leo. They smiled at each other and fist bumped.

"Very good Leonardo and Raphael." Splinter said, Don and Mikey bowed then helped the other two up. They began doing katas. After an hour or so, Splinter turned towards his sons.

"Train on your own for a while while I go meditate." he said, waiting for Leo to volunteer to join. Leo nudged Mikey.

"Er, uh, may I join you sensai?" Mikey asked through grit teeth.

"You may." Splinter said, turning and leaving.

"You guys owe me big time!" Mikey whispered, following Splinter. After the two left, the other three rolled on the ground laughing.

"Ha! Mikey has to meditate!" Raph said.

"He's gonna fall asleep and make a fool of you Leo!" Don exclaimed. Leo stopped laughing.

"Crud." he said, "He is isn't he?" Raph nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"Guys, we're supposed to be training. Get it together!" Don said, letting out one last laugh. He grabbed Raph's sais from his belt.

"Don, if you get a scratch on my sais, I'm gonna kill you." Raph threatened.

"How hard can spinning _salad tongs _be?" Don snickered, spinning the sais in his hands. Leo stifled a laugh.

"Why you little-" Raph began, stepping forward.

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" Don said, putting the sais away.

"Bring it Einstein!" Raph said, getting in a fighting stance. Don threw a punch at Raph's abdomin. Raph let out an OOF and fell to the ground.

"You done?" Don asked. Raph grumbled and got up.

"Just wait 'till I'm me again." Raph mumbled.

"Mmm Hmm, yeah." Don said, twirling the sais again.

"How are you doing that?!" Raph asked, "It took me YEARS to learn to do that!"

"Easy, if you can spin a bo-staff, and not get hit with it, you might as well be Superman." Don replied, "You and Leo got the easy weapons."

"Did not!" Leo objected.

"Try using Mikey's nunchucks then." Don said, crossing his arms.

"I will." Leo said, flipping out the nunchucks. He held them far from his head and started spinning them slowly. He bagan picking up speed, "See? Easy-OUCH!" he hit the weapon on the top of his head. Leo dropped them and rubbed his head.

"Told ya." Don commented.

**Next chapter should be up soon! hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	2. Free Time

**The second chapter of my second fanfic. Yay me! Still don't own the show or the AWESOME turtles...I DO own the cover photo! Well anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

"I bet I could use your bo-staff!" Raph said, taking it out of its holder.

"Oh yeah?" Don asked.

"Yeah, now watch." Raph said, starting to ever so slowly twirl the staff, " See, I'm pretty good." He gave a toothy smile. Don stuck his hand out, hitting the staff and making Raph mess up. It hit Raph square in the face.

"Ha!" Don laughed, Leo started laughing too.

"Don, you're gonna make me loose another one of your teeth!" Raph yelled. Mikey stomped in.

"You owe me big time Leo!" He said, looking down at his big brother.

"Guys, if Splinter is to beleive that we are each other, we need to stop calling each other by our real names." Leo ordered. Everyone groaned.

"Got it, _Mikey_." Raph said with a smile. Leo shot him a glance.

"Thanks _Don_." Leo replied with a smirk. Raph grit his teeth.

"You know, using our names as insults is kind of offensive." Don pointed out, Mikey nodded.

"Well sorry, _Leo and Raph._" Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"It's free time," Leo said, "Mikey, what do you do in your free time?"

"Prank you guys." Mikey answered with ease.

"What else?"

"Cook, doodle, watch cartoons. That's pretty much it." Mikey said.

"I'll just watch TV."

"What do you do?" Mikey asked, hoping he didn't have to watch Space Heroes.

"Watch Space Heroes." Leo answered with a smile.

"Darn it!"

"Guess what _Don_." Don said, walking over to Raph and holding something behind his shell.

"What _Raph_?" Raph asked, stretched out on the couch.

"Guess." Don said. Raph turned around.

"What is it Don?" He demanded.

"You know what _I _do in my freetime?" Don asked, Raph raised an eyebrow ridge, "Read!" Don shoved a giant book into Raph's chest.

"What?! Do I have to?!" Raph asked, standing. Don deviously smiled and nodded.

"All I have to do is make fun of _Leo _because he watches Space Heroes while talking about my feelings to my pet turtle." Don said, sitting down. Raph trudged into the lab. Don laughed as he left and sat down on the couch.

"Do I have to watch Space Heroes?" Mikey asked, turning from the TV.

"Yes _Leo_." Don answered, picking up oen of Raph's comic books. Mikey groaned and turned back around.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, entering the room.

"Yes sensai?" Leo asked, standing from the couch.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Splinter asked.

"Uh, in a minute." Leo answered, going into the kitchen, "Mikey, help me." He whispered, grabbing Mikey be the mask and dragging him into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Splinter wondered, sitting down.

"Pizza." Mikey whispered to Leo.

"Uh, pizza. I thought it would be nice to just order dinner since it's so late." Leo answered, "Dude."

After Splinter finished dinner, he got up and left the room.

"Couldn't fix dinner _Mikey_?" Raph asked Leo.

"Shut up." Leo responded.

"You made me sound like a complete dork!" Mikey noted.

"Well sorry." Leo said, "We need to be more careful having conversations like this." Don rolled his eyes.

"We're fine," Don said, "Stop worrying." Don peered around the room at his brothers. His eyes fell on Raph.

"I don't like being you Leo, you're no fun." Mikey said, laying his head on the table.

"Uh, Raph?" Don asked, eyebrow ridges raised.

"Yeah?"" Raph replied, looking at his brother.

"Y-your eyes are-" Don stammered.

"My eyes are what?" Raph wondered, now worried.

"Your eyes are hazel." Don finshed. Raph picked up a pan and looked at himself. He let out a long string of curses.

"Don! I'm becoming you!" Raph exclaimed.

"My eyes are still dark blue." Leo pointed out.

"Mine are still light blue." Mikey said. Don quickly checked his eyes. They were still brown.

"It must just be Raph." Don said.

"Raphael, you better fix this!" Raph yelled. All eyes fell on the hothead purple turtle.

"Wait, who am I?" Don asked slowly.

"Raph." Raph responded. His eyes were brown. Don's jaw dropped. Raph held his head.

"Don?" He asked, his eyes green again, "What the shell just happened?!" The others let out a sigh of releif. He was back.

"Will that hapen to us?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Don answered, rubbing his head.

"I don't wanna be Mikey!" Leo admitted.

"Hey!" Mikey said, "Well I don't wanna be you!" Leo stood.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why don't _you _want to be _me_?" Mikey asked back.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Don said, standing in between them, "Let's go into my lab and try to fix this." He said, leading his brothers to his lab.

"Mikey, Leo, you guys go first." Don said carfully bringing the device over.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"Just both of you touch it." Don said, standing back next to Raph, who had ice on his head.

"My head hurts," Raph said, sitting down. Mikey and Leo cringed as they both touched the device.

"Mikey jumped and yanked his hand away, "Ouch! That hurts!" he yelled. He looked down at himself.

He was still Leo.

"Leo? Mikey?" Don asked. They stood up.

"I'm still Leo." Mieky said.

"I'm still Mikey." Leo said, disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe it'll work for me and Raph." Don said hopefully.

"Yeah, and i'm Santa Clause." Raph said, standing and rollign his eyes.

"Come on, at least try." Don sai, putting a hand on it. Raph sighed.

"Fine, but only to prove my point." Raph said, placing his hand on the device.

A jolt of electricity flew through the two turtles.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself.**

**(if it counts for anything, I don't know what's gonna happen either)**

**Please review!**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	3. Things are about to get weird-er

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it so far! Thank you followers and favorite-ers!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm me!" Don exclaimed, looking down at himself.

"Well, I'm not." Raph said, using his own voice.

"W-what?" Don asked. Don and Raph were the same turtle. Mikey stepped forward.

"D-don? R-raph?" He asked. Don/Raph stepped forward. It was Don's body but with one green eye and one brown eye.

"Yeah?" They answered. Mikey gave a discusted look and his face turned greener.

Y-ou are t-the same t-t-turtle," He stammered. Leo stepped forward.

"If Raph and Don are Don, then who is Raph?" Leo asked. They looked around the room. Raph's body lay lifeless on the ground, eyes shut. Mikey fainted. Leo's jaw dropped.

"Great, just great." Raph said, squinting Don's eyes and crossing Don's arms. Don's eyes flashed green.

"Mabey, if we can get Raph's body to touch the devvice and us touch it, everything will go back to normal." Don suggested, eyes flashing brown. Leo bent over and picked up Raph's lifeless body, dragging it over and placing the hand on the device. DonRaph put a hand on the device also. Leo had to hold Raph's hand on the device

Electricity flew through the three turtles. Mikey awoke and tried to get up. He failed, so he put his hand on the table for support, hitting the device. He straightened as electricity flew through him.

All four turtles fell to the ground.

Don opened his eyes and stood. He was short. Really short.

"Dang it!" He yelled, waking the other three. He was Mikey.

"Who are you guys?" Don asked his brothers.

"Don? It's Leo, and I'm you" Leo said, "Man, you're tall!"

"Yeah, and now I'm short." Don said. Leo's body stood.

"I'm Raph," Raph said, raising Leo's hand, "And if, Leo's Don, and Don's Mikey, that means-"

"Hi! I'm Raph." Mikey said with a deep voice.

"Mikey, you already have Raph's voice, you don't have to talk deep." Leo said, crossing Don's arms.

"Why did I have to be Mikey?!" Don wondered, looking up at his brothers," Now I'm short! I hate being short!" Mikey started laughing.

"Ew, I'm Leo." Raph said. Leo narrowed hie eyes and shot a glance at his little brother. Don looked at the clock, it was past 11.

"Guys, I say we should hit the hay." He said, "And I think that we'll have to sleep in each others rooms." The others sighed. They left to their brothers' room.

Leo entered Don's room and looked around. He pulled down the purple covers and lay down. He closed his eyes, just to be awoken by the computers humming and the screens flashing different colors. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

Raph entered Leo's room and gave a discusted face, "This room is to clean." He said, sitting on the bed. Slowly he lay down and pulled the covers over his head. The bed was hard as a rock. Raph tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He sighed, forcing his eyes shut.

Mikey walked into Raph's room and walked over to the hamock bed. His foot hit a dumbell and he let out a small shriek, grabbing his foot. He cringed as he put his foot down and sat on the hamock. Mikey picked up the red cover from the floor and pulled over him. He lay back, it was pretty comfy. He smiled and shifted position, making the hamock flip and sending him crashing to the ground. The turtle rubbed his back as he lay down again.

Don walked into Mikey's room and stuck his tounge out. The room was filled with empty pizza boxes, with a few moldy slices of pizza hear and there. The stench was so bad, Don had to cover his nose. He couldn't find the blanket so he just lay down in the bed and attempted to fall asleep, still covering his nose.

The turtles woke after sleeping only an hour or two. They all trudged into the kitchen, tired and grumpy.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Cook. Breakfast." Don said, his head on the table.

"I'll cook." Mikey said, his mask crooked.

"Yeah, Splinter will _totally_ beleive that _Raph _offered to cook." Don said, rolling his half shut eyes. Raph had his head on the table and was snoring.

"Just like he'll beleive that Leo fell asleep at the table." Mikey commented. Don sighed and slowly stood, making his way to the stove. he picked out a pan and started mixing some pancake batter, not caring if his brothers wanted something else.

"I don't want pancakes," Leo said, resting his head in his hands.

"I don't care." Don snapped, pouring some batter into the pan. Raph snorted and sat up.

"Good job acting like Leo Raph," Mikey said with a quick and tired laugh.

Don flipped some pancakes onto a plate. He sat it in front of Mikey.

"Don? These pancakes are black," Mikey said, poking one.

"Dark brown." Don corrected, waving a batter covered spoon around, "Deal with it." He dumped some more pancakes on a plate and sat them in front of Leo. Leo smelt them and pushed the plate away. Don put a plate beside Raph, who was sleeping again.

"Do you really expect sensai to eat these?" Leo asked Don.

"No, I expect him to eat these," Don said, holding a tray with three perfect pancakes covered with syrup on it.

"Why couldn't you make those for us?" Mikey wined. Don smirked and carried the plate to their sensai. After Splinter was done, Don carried the dirty dish into the kitchen, where his brothers still sat.

"First of all, i didn't make those for you guys because I didn't feel like it, and second of all, Sensai isn't feeling good today and is going to stay in bed." Don said. Leo and Mikey silently cheered, Raph was still sleeping on the table, snoring loudly. Mikey smacked Raph as the three other turtles made their way into the living area.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, wide awake. Mikey laughed as Raph came after him. Don and Leo rolled their eyes as the two faught.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Mikey yelled. Raph had him in a headlock. Raph smiled as he relesed Mikey- the blue banded turtle. Leo sat right in front of the TV and turned on Space Heroes, the one he had in a DVD box set.

"Really Leo?" Raph asked, picking up a comic book.

"Yes, now shush." Leo said, turning up the TV. Don began to leave to his lab.

"I thought we had to act like each other." Mikey said, confused.

"We don't have to worry about that at the moment, Splinter won't be out of his room to see us." Don answered.

"Oh," Mikey said, still confused. Don left to his lab as Mikey plopped down on the couch. He picked up his scetch pad and began doodling, though it didn't look good since Raph, apparently, can't draw.

"i can't remember how to fix the device." Don said, walking into the TV room.

"I have no interest in this show anymore." Leo said with shock.

"I'm _getting _an interest for that show," Raph said, alarmed with what he just said.

"I suddenly feel the urge to make fun of that show." Mikey noted.

"Great, now we're becoming each other again." Raph said, arms crossed.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it got confusing again, I know. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**This is probaly your face- ? ( (that's my attemt at a confused face)**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	4. Huh?

**Thank you The T-Star for this idea! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy! :3**

"Well, at least we know how the device works." Leo told Don.

"Yeah, well about that, I, uh, kinda bumped into the table and it broke." Don said, rubbing the back of his head.

"DON!" His brothers screamed. Don shrunk down, now he knew how Mikey felt, being yelled at.

"I didn't mean to!" Don said, "A-and it can be fixed."

"Then go fix it." Raph said, motioning to the lab.

"I-" Don stammered, "I don't know how!" He finally yelled. The other three gave Don an evil glare, "Don't yell at me!" Don covered his face with his arms. He didn't do good being yelled at.

"Donatello! We're stuck like this now!" Leo said, trying not to yell (he was failing at it). Don stared at the ground with his arms behind his back.

"I think that the blueprints are in there, maybe I can figure out how to fix it." Don said softly.

"Let's get to it then." Leo said, leading his brothers into the lab. Don sat down at his desk and pulled open drawer after drawer, looking for a blueprint. To make the device, he found some Kraang blueprints and brought it home to make it.

"Got it." He said, holding up a rolled up peice of paper. He spread it out across the desktop and intently stared at it.

"I have no clue what any of this means." Don said, looking up at Leo. Raph grumbled and said something under his breath. Leo sighed and looked down at the paper. Every word and number on it made sense in his head.

"I might." Leo said, sitting down. Leo's eyes flashed brown. He started working on it when suddenly he stopped. His eyes were blue again, "Now I don't." He put the paper down and rubbed his eyes. Don stood next to the desk and looked at Leo. Don's eyes turned light blue.

"Don?" Leo asked, looking at his little brother, "Your eyes are light blue." Don blinked.

"Huh?" Don asked, a confused look on his face.

"Don's Mikey, isn't he?" Raph asked Leo. Leo sighed and nodded.

"Don's me?!" Mikey wondered, pointing at Don.

"Yes Mikey, Don is you. We have two Mikeys." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging Don.

"Let's wait until I have Don's mind to fix this." Leo suggested, the four turtles walked into the TV room. They all sat on the couch.

"Leo," Raph said, Leo turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"I want to watch Space Heroes." Raph said, eyes wide, "Help me." The other three turtles laughed.

"Space Heroes is for dorks." Mikey said before thinking.

Suddenly, pictures of April flashed in Leo's mind. he tried to dismiss them, but they came right back. He blushed. He turned to Don, but Don's eyes were still light blue.

"Don? You still there?" Leo asked, nudging his little brother. Don looked at Leo.

"W-what?" Don relplied blinking. Leo sighed and looked away. Raph fidgeted.

"Raph? you okay?" Mikey asked. Raph slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I just REALLY want to watch Space Heroes." He answered, eyes deep blue and pupils tiny. Mikey laughed.

"Then watch it." Leo said. Raph turned to him.

"NO!" Raph yelled. Mikey jumped and fell off the couch, "Don? Can you PLEASE fix this?" Raph pleaded. Don gave a vacant look.

"Why wouldn't I?" Don asked, shrugging.

"Wait, Don? You back?" Leo asked, turning to said turtle.

"Uh, duh. I've been here the whole time." Don replied like it was the stupidest question ever. Leo smiled.

"Then why didnt you answer me before?" Leo wondered.

"I asked what, I didn't hear you. You were the one who didn't answer." Don replied.

"But your eyes are still light blue, like Mikey's." Leo pointed out.

"Eyes don't make the person, the mind does." Don said, tapping his head.

"Uh," Mikey said, not understanding.

"Now let's hurry up and fix this before I'm Mikey again." Don said, getting up and making his way to the lab. Leo stood and followed.

"You coming Raph?" Mikey asked, poking him.

"Uh huh, one sec." Raph replied. Mikey rose an eyebrow ridge.

"What you waiting for." Mikey wondered.

"Captin Ryan to win." Raph said, pointing to the TV, which was on Space Heroes. Mikey rolled his eyes and smacked Raph. The hothead's eyes went back to emerald green and he evily looked at Mikey. Raph lept up and chased Mikey into the lab.

Don plopped down in his chair and held the device close to his face. Raph chased Mikey around the lair as Leo watched Don fix the device.

"You done?" Leo asked, gettign impatient, and excited to get April out of his head.

"Almost." Don replied, peering at the blueprinnts one last time. Leo tapped his foot, "Done." Raph annd Mikey stopped and walked over.

"Finally!" Mikey yelled.

"Finally for what?" Came a voice behind them. They slowly turned around to face Master Splinter.

**I hope you liked this chapter, this fanfic is going longer than I expected.**

**I'd better go, Raph is about to get me because I made him watch Space Heroes.**

**Double M B out, peace!**


	5. April stops by

**Thanks for all your support! I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I can't spell. Thank you diaryofhannah for suggesting this!**

**Enjoy! :3**

"H-hi Master Splinter." Leo slowly said, slightly waving. They all gave innocent smiles.

"What are you keeping from me?" Splinter asked, arms crossed.

"We may, uh, have switched bodies." Leo said with a small smile. Splinter rose an eyebrow.

"How long since you 'may have' switched?" he asked.

"Only like a day." Don answered, hands behind his shell, "Or two." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Splinter asked.

"Uh," Don said, he turned to Leo, "Why _didn't _we tell him?"

"Well, er, um. I don't know honestly." Leo admitted with a shrug.

"I thought you didn't feel good sensai." Mikey said, stepping forward.

"I came to check on you boys." Splinter said, "And by the way, I knew this all before. I'm not deaf. I was just seeing if you'd admitt it. Dude." He left to his room.

"Well so much for Splinter not finding out." Raph said, back to his Space-Heroes-is for-nerds state of mind.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked, looking around for a clock.

"Around thre-" Don said stopping, "It's around three." Don said slowly. He blushed.

"Yeah, we get it, it's around three." Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, it's around three." Don said, leaving the lab.

"What's wrong with three?" Mikey asked.

"April stops by around three." Don answered, his face red. Mikey laughed.

"April cannot know that we're each other." Leo ordered.

"Yeah, second time's a charm." Raph commented. Leo sighed.

"Maybe we can reverse this before she gets here." Don said, walking over to the device. The other three walked over, but before they could put a hand on it, they heard someone.

"Guys?" April's voice came.

"Dang it!" Don said, letting out some curses. The turtles walked out of the lab and into the TV room, where April stood.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile. Don's face got hot.

"H-hi April." He said, failing at acting cool.

"Hey April!" Mikey enthusiasticly said. She looked at the turtles with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Splinter?" April asked, going over to the couch.

"He wasn't feeling good so he's staying in bed today." Leo answered, sitting next to her. Don narrowed his eyes at his brother. April nodded and looked over at Raph.

"I'm surprised that you aren't watching Space Heroes Leo." April said. Raph rubbed the back of his head, looking for a good answer.

"It, uh, hasn't been all all day." Raph said, it was the best answer he got. April looked at the turned on TV. The Space Heroes theme played.

"It's on now," She said, not beleiving him. Raph trudged over and sat infront of the TV.

"Thanks." He said through grit teeth.

"How was school April?" Leo asked her. Before she could answer, Don grabbed Leo by the arm and pulled him into the closest room.

"Leo, you gotta act like me." Don said sternly.

"I am." Leo said. Don sighed.

"I never act that cool around April." Don pointed out.

"I thought I was doing fine," Leo said with a shrug.

"Leo, you have to act like you _like _her." Don said. Leo stepped back.

"Oh come on Don. Really?" Leo pleaded, "How?"

"Just when you see her you gotta get all clammy and nervous." Don said, trying to remember how he felt around her, "Just act like how you do when Karai's around." Don finished with a smile. Leo's face turned a bright red and his eyes got wide.

"Like that!" Don said, pointing at Leo. Leo glared at him.

"Fine." Leo said, going back into the TV room. Don followed him. Leo sat down next to April and thought about Karai. His face turned a shade of red. Don sat down nearby, jealous of his brother.

"You okay Mikey? Your face is kinda red." April said. Don straightened.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." He quickly said, shifting position.

"I don't think I've seen you sit still for that long." April said with a laugh. Don smiled.

"I-i'm tired today." Don said with a tiny smile.

"Where's Raph?" She asked, looking around. Don and Leo looked around also. Raph couldn't turn away from the TV; Space Heroes was getting good. Mikey emerged from his room, carrying an armfull of water balloons.

"Raph?" April asked, disbeleiving. Mikey stopped and dropped the water balloons. They crashed to the ground, making a giant puddle of water under his feet.

"I, uh, Mikey asked for them?" Mikey said, trying to make an excuse. Don stood and walked over to his brother.

"Yeah. I was, uh, gonna throw them at Leo. But _Raph _was clumsy and dropped them!" Don said, glaring daggers at Mikey. Mikey smiled and walked over to the couch. He picked up one of Raph's comic books and stared intently at it.

"Mikey," Don whispered, leaning in so no one would hear, "The comic book is upsidedown." Mikey blinked and looked at it, he smiled and turned it right side up. Don rolled his eyes and sat back, looking over at Leo and April. They were laughing and smiling. Don grumbled.

"You okay dude?" Mikey softly asked. Don turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm great." Don sarcasticly said, crossing his arms. He huffed and sat back.

Leo smiled and stared at April, now he knew why Don liked her. She had beautiful blue eyes and shiny red hair. Leo paused and pushed thoughts about April out of his mind.

_Think about Karai Leo. Karai. _Leo thought, holding his eyes shut.

"Uh, Don?" April asked. Leo opened his eyes, his face flushed, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good." He quickly answered, eyes darting everywhere. His eyes fell on Don. He was sitting with his arms crossed and was staring at Leo. Don did the 'I'm watching you' hand signal.

"Oh! Look at the time!" April said, looking at her T-phone, "I gotta go. My aunt's probaly making dinner. Bye!" She said, standing and giving each turtle a hug (except Raph- he was really getting into Space Heroes). Don smiled and held April a little longer.

"Okay Mikey. I get it, you'll miss me." She said as Don released. She turned to Leo and got up on her tip toes, giving Leo a small peck on the cheek. Don's face flushed and his pupils shrunk to the size of pin points. His mouth hung open.

April waved goodbye and left. After she was out of sight, "LEO!" Don screamed, chasing after him. Leo jumped and ran away.

"What?" Leo asked, running for his life.

"You know _'what'_!" Don yelled back, catching up.

"It was only a peck on the cheek!" Leo protested, trying to run faster.

"ONLY!" Don yelled, tackling Leo. He had him pinned to the ground. Leo had his hands in front of his face in defence.

"Chill dude!" Mikey yelled, grabbing Don and pulling him up. Don sighed and stared at the ground. Leo slowly stood, wiping dirt off of him.

"Sorry Leo." Don said quietly.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." Leo said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Now let's reverse this thing." Three of the brothers walked into the lab.

"Raph! Come on." Don yelled. Raph sighed and turned off the TV. He slowly got up and walked into the lab.

"Come on, let's get this over with! I hate being Raph!" Mikey said, putting a hand on the device. Timidly, they all placed a hand on it.

They all twitched as the electricity flew through them. Suddenly, they all collasped to the ground.

Don opened his eyes and put a hand on his head. It was _his head_.

"Guys! I'm me!" Don said, jumping up. Mikey lept up.

"Booyakasha!" He yelled, flipping his nunchucks out and spinning them around.

"I'm me." Raph said, his usual green eyes against his red mask.

"I'm guessing since there's only one turtle left, that Leo's himself too." Don said.

"Well unless he's Spike." Mikey pointed out. Don and Raph rolled their eyes.

"Leonardo has entered the building." Leo said, bowing. The brothers grouped together, "Let's agree that today and yesterday never happened."

"Agreed." They all answered.

"High three!" Mikey said, his hand shooting into the air. Three more hands shot up.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please reveiw and tell me if you liked this fanfic! Hopefully, I can get my next fanfic up soon!**

**Double M B out, peace! :3**


End file.
